A Late Night's Piss
by MattieCanada1
Summary: I got bored and wrote something for omostuck.tumblr - Omorashi is a piss fetish; Someone enjoys the feel, touch, taste of pee, and/or enjoys someone (or themself) peeing on accident. Yeah. Here's Jake peeing the bed because Dirk's a little shit. ((what the fuck does this categorize under omg))


"Hey, Jake?" The gentle voice of Dirk Strider rose in the air, as his hand gently pushed against his boyfriend's shoulders. With a sigh, he lay back down, but turned his head to watch the sleeping boy with his orange eyes.

"Jake," he repeated, moving his hand to Jake's cheek, which twitched upon contact.

"Hhn," a mumble came out of the brunette, and Dirk smiled.

"Listen, I want to tell you something."

"Yeaa—" He let out a loud yawn, then wiped his eyes, groggily looking over at Dirk. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Now that we're this intimate in a relationship, I was… Well," his voice trailed off, but he cleared his throat to refocus. "I was thinking of trying something new?"

"Like what?"

"Well, don't ask how or why, but I…" Dirk rolled onto his back, tapping his index fingers together nervously. "I really like the idea of… Uh…" He bit his lip and tried to hide a giggle, but sat up and looked over. Jake's eyes were closed, his moth just slightly ajar as he let out heavy breaths.

"Pee." Silence fell over the two. Well, over Dirk, the only one awake. He lay back down, staring up at the ceiling fan that spun around in slow circles.

"I don't know why, I just really like the idea. Warm and wet; Comfortable yet uncomfortable, ya' feel me?" No response. "When I was little, I used to get nervous and pee myself at school. And one day, I liked it. I peed myself constantly, until Dave practically beat the shit out of me and told me to 'man up'," he added with curling his fingers as air quotes. "I still do it. At night, when I'm alone. Some times I stand in the shower and pee." Turning his head sideways, he only saw Jake's chest rise and fall, the occasional snore slip its way out of his bucked teeth.

"Bed-wetting is really nice, too…" A thought popped into the teen's mind, and he inched closer to his boyfriend, a hand pushing the dark hair back, where he kissed his forehead. Jake mumbled something, but it was meaningless as Dirk's other hand rested on Jake's hip, moving inward. He could feel Jake tense up, but he let out a dreamy sigh as his green eyes just peeked open, eyelids heavy.

"Dirk…?"

"Hey."

"What're y— Ah," Dirk's hand caressed Jake's soft member, and Jake nervously moved his thighs, half-heartedly trying to hid of the hand. "What're you doing?"

"Trying something."

"And that is?"

"Just trust me."

"Will it hurt?"

"I said, 'trust me'."

"Okay, fine." Jake sighed, and the blonde let out a smile, kissing his boyfriend's plush lips, his hand moving up and gently pushing on Jake's bladder, and he could feel the stomach push back in response.

"Dirk," Jake sat up, at least, he attempted to, when Dirk pushed him back down. "What _are_ you doing?"

"Shh, don't think. Just let it happen."

"Let what happen?" With another push, Jake's back arched, and he let out a subtle moan, hidden by a loud groan of discomfort.

"Water. Rain. Drip, drip," Dirk repeated those words, trying to get his boyfriend to fulfill his fetish.

"Dirk, seriously, I feel like I'm going to…"

"Explode?"

"Y-Yes," he stammered, and under Dirk's hand, he could feel him twitch, harder and faster as time went by, until Dirk pressed hard, and Jake gasped loudly, his hands swatting Dirk away to cover his crotch, but it was too late. The drizzle had began.

Through the fabric of his boxers, to his fingers, down his thighs and onto the bedsheets, and Jake let out hiccuped gasps, Dirk eager for him to finish.

"Guh…" Jake mumbled out when he was done, panting. He turned away from Dirk, face flushed and sweaty.

"Jake?"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"You're going to make fun of me, aren't you?"

"Actually," he leaned it, his hand returning its spot on Jake's crotch, while he kissed Jake's ear. "I was going to tell you how much I love you."

"I love you, uh, too, but this is a little… Uncomfortable."

"You can go shower if you want," Dirk offered, and Jake sat up, grabbing a shirt off the floor to cover his soaked self, while Dirk ran his finger in the puddle on the bed, sucking on it while his hand began to pump himself, letting out shaky moans as he orgasmed, but cleaned himself and the bed up, falling back asleep before Jake returned from an oddly long shower.


End file.
